


Shining Star

by ClassyKlancey



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emo Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), im bad at summaries but give my fic a chance pls ᵘʷᵘ, keith gets into a fight, mentions of drinking and getting high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyKlancey/pseuds/ClassyKlancey
Summary: Baby, you're a shining starI like you just like you are~~~Keith has always been a quick learner when it comes to bad habits. Luckily for him, Lance comes along and brightens his dark life up.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Shining Star

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song Shining Star by Bebe Rexha if you wanna listen to that before or during the read. Thanks for reading! I've always been such a big fan of Klance but have never really written for them before (other than like one other time in eighth grade but n e ways-), so please give a kudos and comment if you like it! Enjoy!! <3

Keith has always been a quick learner. 

After his dad died at a young age, he quickly learned firsthand just how the real world worked. He picked up some nasty habits along the way from the many foster parents he was placed with. Said nasty habits were the reason he was jumping from home to home. For instance, hitting others when they don’t share or understand your point of view. Yeah, Keith also learned how to fight pretty early on. Thank you, adoptive dad number two. 

It was like this until Keith was adopted by Shiro’s family. Third time’s the charm, Keith reckons. They were the first and only people to ever genuinely care for him the way a family should. They didn’t hit him. They didn’t yell at him for minor accidents. They didn’t get annoyed or angry when he cried or wanted to be alone.  


It was the first time in Keith’s life since he lost his dad that he’s been genuinely happy. 

Well, that is until Shiro went missing. He just up and vanished with no warning whatsoever. Keith can’t even remember the last thing he said to him. Probably Shiro wishing him a good day at school and in response, Keith rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, sure. Whatever you say.” Keith is sure it was something dumb, but no matter how hard he thinks about it, he can’t seem to remember. 

To say Keith got back into bad business was an understatement. It’s one thing to have your happiness ripped away from you and then thrown into the burning dumpster full of rabid raccoons that was his life, but to have it happen twice?

Keith couldn’t handle it. 

Looking back on it, he wishes he would’ve just mourned like other kids. You know, the whole crying, therapy, talking to loved ones, or literally any other way of grieving. What did Keith have to go do though? Fighting, again. Not just that though. Oh, no, no, that would make Keith’s life easier. Instead, he also turned to getting high and drunk whenever he could. As a freshman, that definitely wasn’t ideal. For anyone.

It wasn’t until Lance came along that changed his life for the nth time. If it wasn’t for Lance, Keith doesn’t know where he would’ve ended up or what would’ve happened to him. 

Lance moved to Keith’s high school at the end of both of their freshman years. Keith was actually the first person that Lance talked to on his first day. Keith had science first period, meaning he had to sit at his lab table by himself, which he never minded because he hates people anyway. 

But because no one wanted to sit by him, it was the only seat available. 

So there Lance was, a giant smile on his face and sparkling ocean blue eyes as he took the empty stool next to Keith. “Hi, my name is Lance. What’s yours?” he asks as he holds out his hand for him to shake. Keith glances at Lance’s face, to his hand, and then back at his face before focusing on what he was doodling in his notebook before Lance arrived. 

He didn’t reply to the new kid, letting Lance’s untouched hand slowly drop back to the desk after a pregnant pause. “Okay, then. Guess your name is Mullet.” This promptly grabs Keith’s attention. 

“Excuse me?” he hisses, squinting his eyes at the boy. Lance just grins at him though, to Keith’s surprise. He’s so used to people being scared of him or literally trying to knock his teeth out. Not smiling. What is with the new kid? 

“Well, if you’re not going to give me a name, I’m just going to call you Mullet,” Lance quips with a smirk now, his eyes shining with mirth. Keith could almost laugh at how ridiculous this all is. 

“Yeah, no. My name is Keith,” Keith replies with a slight huff before looking out the window to his left. 

“See? Was that so hard?” Lance teases him. Before Keith could reply, their lesson began.

Keith quickly learned after that that Lance is very competitive. Specifically with Keith. He even jokingly called Keith his ‘rival.’ Keith always pretended to be annoyed or irked when Lance talked to him or even breathed the word ‘rival’ but in reality, Keith secretly liked having Lance around. He was his first friend in a long time. He was also the one to straighten Keith’s act out, despite it being a secret from the boy himself. Keith would rather die than let Lance know about the person he used to be. 

Lance was quick to make other friends, but that never stopped him from sitting with Keith at lunch or walking home with Keith after school. After a year of this though, Lance slowly started filtering in his other friends into Keith’s life. At the beginning of their sophomore year, Keith met Lance’s friend Hunk. Hunk is pretty chill because he doesn’t talk as much as Lance does and he’s always sharing his home-cooked meals at lunch with both of them. 

After Hunk, Keith met Pidge at the end of their sophomore year. Keith also liked Pidge because she is overall pretty quiet. Much like Keith, she only speaks when spoken to, if she has a sarcastic or sassy reply, or if she has a jab to make at someone. She can also hang out with Keith and doesn’t have the need to talk the entire time, which he appreciates. 

It was just the four of them for their sophomore year. Sure, they, minus Keith and kind of Pidge, had other friends but the four of them were thicker than thieves. They did everything together. 

The summer before their junior year though is when things started to change. For Keith, at least. Why? Because Keith had to go and get feelings for Lance like an idiot. He just couldn’t help himself. Lance was always so sure of himself and talked to Keith like no one ever has before. He learned things about Lance that not many others knew. Keith learned that Lance loves to play inside the rain. When Keith and Lance were walking home together after school one day, it had started to rain and Lance didn’t hesitate to shrug off his backpack and start twirling in the droplets falling down onto him. When Keith had asked him what he was doing, Lance looked at him as if he were crazy. 

“Uh, dancing? What does it look like?” he replies sassily with a big smile before going right back to dancing to nonexistent music. The way he moved was hypnotizing to Keith. 

“I can see that, but why?” Keith tries again, hoping for the clarification that he seeks this time. Lance stops in front of him and tilts his head back up from where it was thrown back, smiling at Keith with that charismatic smile of his. 

“Dance with me,” Lance commands as he tries to pull Keith’s backpack off. Keith can’t help but laugh at Lange’s shenanigans, trying to pull his body away from Lance’s while smacking at his hands reaching for his bag. 

“No!” Keith shouts with laughter, a big smile stretching across his face. He doesn’t even notice the smile. He’s gotten so used to doing that around Lance. 

“C’mon! Don’t be a loser!” 

“I’m not the loser here!” 

“Keith!” Lance whines his name, stretching out the letters. 

“Lance!” Keith replies, still laughing. His chest feels so light that he’s afraid he’ll start floating away. 

Lance finally stops but gives Keith the look. He pushes his bottom lip out into a pout while making his eyes all big and round. He knows it’s near impossible for Keith to ignore it. “No! We are going to get sick!” Keith argues against the look. Lance just gets closer to Keith though, making it hard for Keith to think with how close he is to him. 

“Keith,” Lance whines again just like earlier but it’s softer, weaker. Keith groans and throws his backpack off, making it land right beside Lance’s. Lance cheers and does a couple of jumps before quickly grabbing Keith’s hands. Keith has never danced before in his life so along with that and the way Lance is holding his hands, Keith is so nervous that he thinks his heart might give out from how fast it’s beating. 

Luckily for Keith though, Lance just swings their arms from side to side as they spin around, humming and then singing whatever song that comes to mind. Once they finally come to a stop, they just stand there holding hands while staring into each other’s eyes. 

“It reminds me of home,” Lance says suddenly. This knocks Keith out of his daydream. 

“What?” 

“Earlier, you asked me why I was dancing in the rain. It reminds me of home, of Cuba.” A reminiscent smile comes to Lance’s face while a dopey one comes to Keith’s. He just has it so bad for him it’s ridiculous. Before Keith can comment on this new information, Lance continues. “I think it’s the smell, you know? Like, there’s always that smell during and after it rains. It reminds me of the ocean, somehow, despite it not having the same saltiness. It’s weird, isn’t it?” 

Keith finds himself shaking his head. “No, no. It’s not weird. It’s cute.” He didn’t mean to say ‘cute’ but it was already out there and he couldn’t take it back now. He thinks he starts to see some red come to Lance’s cheeks, but he can’t really tell since not a second later, Lance is dashing towards their backpacks. 

“Race ya home!” he screams before snatching his bag up off the wet concrete and running in the direction of their houses without a heads up. 

“Cheater!” Keith shouts after him as he copies him before running as fast as his legs will carry him. They run until they reach their break-off point, where Keith has to go to the left whereas Lance has to go to the right. Lance gets there first because he, obviously, is a cheater. He jumps up and hits the street sign with a shout before landing back on his feet. He almost slips from how wet the ground is, but he saves himself. He tries to laugh victoriously, but both of them are too out of breath to do their usual banter after doing something competitive. 

It takes only a minute for Lance to roar after a deep breath, “Keith: 68! Lance: 69! And we all know what that means!” Keith swallows down air as he stands up straight and raises his brow up at Lance. 

“What?” he asks, puzzled. 

“What? What do you mean ‘what?’ It’s sixty-nine! You know what that is, right?” Lance shouts, acting as if Keith had personally insulted him. 

“Uh, it’s a number?” Keith guesses, trying to search his brain for a secret meaning, but he doesn’t find one. Lance groans and fixes his backpack that he had haphazardly thrown on earlier while he was running. 

“You’re such a loser, Keith!” Lance teases, starting to walk down the sidewalk that veers off to the right. 

“Am not! Also, where’d you learn how to count? I’m at seventy!” This instantly causes Lance to stop and spin around on his heel. 

“Kindergarten and I’m right!” 

“No, you aren’t! I’m right!” 

They go back and forth as they slowly back up from each other, going in the direction of their homes. They keep at it until they can no longer hear each other, each of them taking that as a win on their own parts. 

Along with Keith learning new things about Lance, Lance was also learning things about Keith. He, unfortunately, had found out about some of Keith’s dark past, and, of course, James Griffin of all people was the one to spill the beans. It was one of the only days that Keith had missed since he became friends with Lance. Lance was what Keith liked to call a good boy. He had perfect grades, not as good as Keith’s though once he straightened up his act which is another reason Lance went all ‘rival’ on him, he liked to read, had a good sleeping schedule, and the list goes on. This was another reason why Keith never wanted Lance to know about his past. He’d be so disappointed in him, maybe even disgusted or scared. 

So, when Lance came knocking on his door that day, he trudged out of his bed with his comforter wrapped tightly around him to go answer the door. The first thing Keith is greeted with is Lance going, “Oh wow, you look terrible.” 

“Gee, thanks,” Keith replies sarcastically as he moves away from the door. He doesn’t bother waiting for Lance to come in. He decides that Lance is a big enough boy to close the door himself and walks straight for the couch. He lets his legs hit the armrest before tumbling face-first into the plush cushions. Letting his eyelids fall shut, he would’ve gone back to his nap had Lance not taken a seat next to his head. 

“You should’ve told me you were sick,” Lance says softly, gently picking Keith’s head up and setting it into his lap to comb his fingers through Keith’s hair. He doesn’t know why Lance wants to touch his knotty, greasy hair, but he doesn’t stop him. He blames the flush of his cheeks on being sick, letting his eyes fall closed again. He only responds to Lance with a grunt and a sniffle. He almost falls asleep again until Lance speaks up again. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something, but it can wait. I didn’t realize you were so sick,” Lance says softly. 

Keith lets out a long hum before grunting out a single word. “Talk.” Lance laughs at this but then goes quiet again, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. 

“So, um, I talked to James Griffin today,” he starts off but doesn’t get to continue. Keith instantly pops his eyes open and turns his head to look up at Lance. 

“What?” he croaks out, throat suddenly going dry. If Keith had the energy, he would’ve sat up and looked angrier. But he doesn’t. So, he just lays there like a purring cat with half-lidded eyes, a runny nose, a dry throat, and a growling stomach on Lance’s lap. 

“Yeah. He, um, told me some stuff. Said I ‘ought to know some things…” Lance says in the softest voice Keith has ever heard. Keith instantly feels like crying, which is definitely out of character for him. He blames all the medicine he took earlier and the fact that he’s exhausted. 

“I’m sorry,” Keith replies immediately after thickly swallowing. Lance frowns at him when he says this, his hand still soothingly scratching at Keith’s head coming to a stop. 

“Why are you sorry? The dude’s a jerk and deserves to be punched in the face,” Lance reassures with a huff. Keith ends up laughing for some reason, which then leads to him practically coughing up a lung. Lance pats at Keith’s back before rubbing at it through the comforter that Keith still has tightly wrapped around him. “Can I...ask? About your past, I mean.” When Keith doesn’t instantly reply to his inquiry, Lance swiftly starts backtracking. “I mean, only if you want to! Feel free to completely ignore that! It’s not even any of my business anywa—”

“My mother died when I was a baby and my dad died when I was still just a kid,” Keith starts, ready to give his usual spiel. This time though, he opened up a lot more than he has to really anyone other than Shiro. He told him things that he hadn’t even confessed to himself yet. 

When Keith finishes, the first thing Lance says is, “You used to play with fire?” he asks, his jaw dropped with his eyes bugging out of his head. Keith laughs only to just end up coughing again. They talk until Keith’s growling stomach can no longer be ignored, Lance deciding that he’ll make him some classic chicken noodle soup using a mix of Lance’s mom’s and Hunk’s recipes. 

It wasn’t until junior year actually started that things started going to go downhill again. Keith can’t even be surprised though. This always happens to him. Right when he thinks he can finally be happy again, something comes and ruins that. 

That something is named Allura, Lance’s apparent ‘one true love,’ as Lance likes to call her. She’s your typical perfect girl. She’s on the cheerleading team, she is the student body president, and she’s even the daughter of the principal. It doesn’t make sense to Keith. Shouldn’t people not like her? 

No matter what Keith thought of her though, Lance was smitten and of course he is. When she was roped into their friend group, even Keith started to like her despite her being his literal enemy. Lance always flirted with her, but luckily, she always just teases him or brushes him off. It still angers Keith though. He’s selfish. He wants all of Lance’s attention. He wants to be the one being flirted with, complemented, stared at, everything. Keith wants it to be him. 

The day that Allura agreed to go on a date with Lance, Keith had apparently gone out and got drunk. He doesn’t remember it but according to his friends, he was blackout drunk so it makes sense that he wouldn’t remember any of it. The only reason they had even found out about Keith’s drunkenness is because he had called Lance in the middle of his date. Lance didn’t really say what Keith said but he just clarified that, “Yes, you were blackout drunk and I called Hunk and Pidge to go get you before you hurt yourself.”

After that night, Lance kept some distance between the two. Keith never reached out to him though. He didn’t want to hear about how perfect Allura looked or how the date went. He didn’t want to hear that Lance got his wish and he’s dating Allura now. So, Keith kept himself numb. He got back into old habits. It started off with just drinking. Then, he added getting high to the list. Then, the fights returned. 

Drinking and smoking you can usually hide pretty well. Fights though? Not so much. 

All it took was James Loud-Mouth Griffin saying something about Lance. Keith can’t even remember what he said. All he knows is he didn’t like it and all he saw was red. He had tackled him in the hallway and just started punching his face. Now he really only saw red with how much blood there was. Yeah, Keith had broken his nose. He doesn’t even feel the slightest bit of guilt about it either. James has always been a bully, so in Keith’s mind, he deserved a taste of his own medicine.

No one did a thing to stop Keith either, not that people didn’t want to though. They just could see the look in Keith’s eye, how he would turn his fists on anyone who had tried to stop him. It wasn’t until Lance ran to the scene and pulled Keith off of James that he finally stopped. Keith could barely hear Lance calling his name with how loud his heart was pounding in his ears. He turned to whoever had pulled him off of James, ready to hit whoever it is. He paused with his bloodied knuckles raised, freezing when he saw Lance’s startled face. He didn’t look scared though. Well, not of Keith. What he’d done though is a different story. 

Neither of them got to say anything though before Keith was being dragged away by two teachers to the principal’s office where he was then expelled. Keith couldn’t find it in him to care though. Nothing mattered anymore. Shiro is gone, his parents are disappointed in him again, Lance doesn’t talk to him anymore. Lance doesn’t love him the way Keith loves Lance. That’s probably what hurt the most. Keith felt as if he was being dragged deeper and deeper underwater and no matter how much he struggled or screamed, no one was going to save him. Nobody could save him. Guess that’s why Keith keeps doing this to himself though, maybe he likes the pain. His world is crumbling around him and yet he does nothing to fix it, to put the pieces back together. 

It took about a week for Lance to finally come to his house and see him, not that Keith was expecting him to still be his friend after what he did to James. Of course the first thing Lance does when he sees Keith is make a joke. It’s just who he is. 

“I know I said that someone should punch James in his face, but I don’t think I meant that many times.” It’s meant to be playful and bring light laughter, but neither of them even crack a smile. Lance just looks sheepish and uncomfortable standing before Keith. 

Keith just sighs and moves to the side to let Lance inside. Lance walks in and then instantly heads up for Keith’s room. Keith follows him up and then slowly closes his bedroom door to give them more room to talk privately. “I didn’t think you’d come,” Keith confesses as he watches Lance sit down on his bed. Lance hums and looks down at his hands clasped together between his legs. 

“I wasn’t sure if I was going to,” he admits. A heavy pause happens before Lance sighs and keeps going, “I’m just not sure of who you are anymore. You’re not the Keith I know.” Keith can’t help but to scoff at this. 

“And who is that? With Allura around you haven’t seemed to care about me,” Keith replies snarkily. He’s not sure why he is acting like this when Lance is reaching a hand out to him, offering it to help Keith from the deep depths of water that he’s slowly sinking down into. 

Lance’s brows furrow at Keith’s words, his face scrunching up as if he just tasted something bad. “Allura? What does she have to do with this?” He seems to answer his own question if his face of realization has any say of that. “You’re jealous!” he shouts, pointing a finger accusingly at Keith. 

“What? I am not! Why are you being crazy?” Keith shouts back as he crosses his arms over his chest, trying to force the blush he can feel rising to his cheeks away. 

“You are! You totally are!” 

“I am not, Lance!” 

“You don’t remember do you?” This makes Keith pause, his arms falling back to his sides. 

“Remember what?” Keith asks, fear slipping into every corner of his mind. What did he do? 

“The night you got drunk when I had a date with Allura. I thought it was a coincidence, but you meant to get drunk. Didn’t you?” he accuses. Keith scoffs and finds his arms back over his chest again. 

“I didn’t.”

“You did!”

“And why, pray tell, would I do that?” Keith counters with a roll of his eyes. 

“Because you’re in love with me,” Lance says, suddenly losing his confidence and averting his eyes. Keith almost falls over when he hears this. What? 

“I’m not,” Keith lies, hoping that his stutter doesn’t make the lie obvious. Lance doesn’t immediately reply though, to Keith’s both horror and gratitude. 

“You told me you do. That night,” Lance confesses. Keith thinks he might actually be sick now. He shakes his head rapidly, his hands squeezing his biceps to help steady him to earth. 

“No, I…” he trails off. Did he? He, honest to god, can’t remember most of that night, let alone what he told Lance over the phone. 

Lance clears his throat before saying, “You, um, called me when Allura and I were at dinner. I excused myself and stepped away from the table to answer it. I knew that you knew that I was on a date, so I assumed it was an emergency since you didn’t just text me. But you were…” he trails off, trying to find the right words. 

“I was what?” Keith asks, his throat suddenly going dry as his fear comes back. 

Lance hesitates for another moment before continuing. “I could tell you were upset. You started saying that you wished...that you wished we had never met. That I was just a dumb, pretty boy who likes any girl that will give me the time of day…” Keith suddenly has no air in his lungs and can’t remember how to get more oxygen back into them. He closes his eyes, digging his nails into the skin on his bicep. He’s such an idiot. No wonder Lance refused to be around him after that. Keith took out his anger on himself and Allura on Lance. 

“You look like you’re about to pass out. Guess I should’ve immediately added that right after you said that...you started crying. You told me that you didn’t mean any of that, that you’re just hurt and heartbroken. I remember the shock I felt, the way my heart started racing. I asked you why you were hurt and why you felt heartbroken. After you let this heart-wrenching sob, you told me ‘because I love you, you dense idiot! I’ve been in love with you for years!’ and I couldn’t handle hearing you talk like that. I had Hunk and Pidge pick you up and I tried to go back to my date but I couldn’t. I just kept thinking about you, whether you’d stop crying and if you’d be okay. Allura ended up being able to tell something was worrying me, so we mutually canceled the date and I left.” 

Keith opens his eyes again and stares at Lance, finding Lance’s face flushed red. “You left?” he breathes, realizing that he figured out how to get the air back. Lance nods and looks down at his fingers as they start to play with each other. 

“I left to go see you,” he further explains. 

“To see me?” Keith brilliantly replies. He just can’t seem to stop questioning everything Lance is saying, mainly because he can’t believe it. Lance nods as a smile comes to his face, a small chuckle escaping him. 

“Yeah. I got there just as Hunk and Pidge were trying to drag you inside. I told them I would handle it and carried you up here.” He stops and lays his hand on the bed, rubbing the soft material of Keith’s bedding between his fingers. Keith gulped a bit, looking to where his tan fingers touch his covers. 

“That was nice of you. Thank you,” Keith awkwardly supplies when Lance suddenly stops talking altogether. 

“You kissed me,” he says suddenly, slowly turning his head to look at Keith. Keith’s jaw completely unhinges at this. He somehow remembers that, but he thought it was just a dream. It felt like a dream because from what he remembers, Lance actually—

“And I kissed you back,” Lance whispers, almost seeming to read Keith’s mind. The details after that are kind of foggy though, so Keith eagerly waits for him to continue. “And then you...started touching me,” Lance confesses, looking away from him again with an even darker face. 

“Oh god. I am so sorry. I—” 

“And I liked it, but stopped you because you were drunk and could barely talk right. I knew you weren’t in your right mind to be making decisions like that,” Lance cuts off his apology, his eyes becoming a bit hooded as he says the first part. Keith sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, his heart stuttering to a stop before going into overdrive. 

“Oh,” is Keith’s brilliant reply. 

Lance chuckles and brings his hand up to summon Keith over to the bed. Keith feels as if he’s experiencing an out-of-body experience or Lance is using magic to summon him over. When Keith sits down next to Lance, Lance turns to face him and takes his pale hands into his tanned ones. 

“I’m sorry I ignored you for a while. I was just trying to figure out where to go from there. I never even really knew I liked guys until you came along, so I was a little confused,” Lance explains with a warm smile. Keith squeezes his hands and gives him his own smile. 

“Don’t apologize. It’s okay,” Keith reassures. 

“You know, I thought of something on my way here. I realized that you’re like a shining star,” Lance says suddenly with a bigger smile. 

“What?” Keith asks with a little laugh, making Lance laugh a bit too. 

“Yeah! You know, you keep going through this pattern of being happy, something happening, you become emo, and then you’re happy again,” Lance vaguely explains, only confusing Keith more. 

“You’re not making any sense, you know,” Keith says. Despite this though, Keith is still smiling at Lance. 

Lance laughs more before supplying Keith with, “Sorry, I’m a big space nerd. Um, so stars right. They are bright and glowing, filled with life. Then, one day, they start to derail before blowing up. That matter though is then used to help form and create new stars. Do you, um, see where I’m going with this?” Lance’s face is suddenly getting hotter the more he talks and this only makes Keith’s smile stretch out further. 

“Yeah, it makes sense. I’m also quite the big space nerd as well,” Keith says softly, not realizing that he’s started to lean closer to Lance’s face. 

“I know. That’s one thing I love about you,” Lance confesses, his eyes dropping down to Keith’s lips. This makes Keith stop in his tracks though. 

“You love me?” he asks, completely shocked. 

“Well, duh. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here, you dumbo,” Lance teases, pulling one of his hands free to flick Keith’s forehead. Keith scoffs and uses his own free hand to return the favor. 

“Just shut up and kiss me already,” he snaps with squinted eyes. Lance didn’t need further instruction to do just that. He swoops forward and smashes his mouth against Keith’s, making both of them grunt. It was messy and sloppy, but it was the best thing ever to Keith. He couldn’t get enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you find any bad typos or something that you want to correct me on/leave feedback on, don't be scared to let me know! Leave kudos and a comment if you did! <3
> 
> Tumblr - @classyklancey, @midgetleviackerman, @saeyoungchoismaid  
> Twitter - @classyklancey, @spicytodoroni, @kpopfandomcult  
> Insta - @classyklancey, @saeyoungchoismaid, @nctsh0e


End file.
